dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
The Man Eater
tumblr_ml27d9mffn1qkeetno1_1280 (1).png "I Eat Boys For Breakfast, and Men For Dinner" Name: Demetria Age: ??? Eyes: White Grey Hair: Black Apperance tumblr_mce4uxS9C71rwr19jo1_r1_400.png damara_megido__woman_scorned_by_sophiablackwoodart-d7g38sx.png Damara_zps56be406c.png 78a9c0327d9751c2d343f1b244b4ecc7 (1).jpg 10b6bcf051e91de9b8a130747d037d6fc118671308b447f01a99d9e5818cdd42_1.jpg damara_megido_by_delucat-d6qo1ty.jpg tumblr_mca10hOwsN1qzpefjo1_500.png damara_by_haggylagman-d6bsjmj.jpg damara_crying_by_aleishadreams-d5ipro1.jpg damara_by_silvercorvis-d5n92yk.jpg tumblr_n937hwMArB1toe083o1_500.png pinupstuck_damara_by_dietrichamuster-d6ruvhi.png Possessing grey shiny skin Behavior/Personality tumblr_mso09vOSpa1s7ecz6o1_500.gif Seductive Lustful Diva Flirtatious Roleplay Allignment Click here ! -> Allignment system Occupation/Class Click HERE to see the Class/Occupation '''- > Classes/Occupation Occupation: The Kagemaru Rank: Oyabun However, if you dont want a occupation within the ones given, then you can pick another one. '''Fighting Style Base Style: '( Ex: Taichi) '''Flow of battle: '( Ex: Sei) ( Within YMRP, fighting styles are an essesnital and there is honestly little to no alternative for that notion. Having a fighting style is your right. It's your right to defend yourself! Click this link to see some of the principles for fighting and combat that we use within the rp, make sure to keep yourself updated so you know exactly how things go. YMRP fighting styles ) Chi Form Your chi form, or energy form is based on what type of chi your char will use. From Chakra, to Chi, to the power of nothingness, to pyscho energy. All of these things will be for you to pick and choose from. Remember you can only pick one, so choose wisely. Click this Link to pick which one you want. -> Simply copy and paste the description into this section after deleting the current text. -> The Energy System <- '''Chi Base (Optional) This system was made to regulate the chi system within YMRP. On the lInk provided, you will be able to pick from five chi archatypes for your character. this does not apply to everyone. If you do not want a chi base, you do not have to get one. Remember you can only have one that you accel in.Chi Base Page Weapon of Choice ( Sword? Knife? Ax? Throwing Knives? ) Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) Background ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) These are the places you can say your character is from if your having trouble coming up with a background. Click Here! Locations PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! * 100 Percent Muscle Usage * Maximum Brain Capacity * Peak Human Accuracy * Peak Human Agility * Peak Human Celerity * Peak Human Combat * Peak Human Dexterity * Peak Human Durability * Peak Human Endurance * Peak Human Equilibrium * Peak Human Flexibility * Peak Human Healing * Peak Human Intelligence * Peak Human Jump * Peak Human Longevity * Peak Human Reflexes * Peak Human Sensory System * Peak Human Speed * Peak Human Stamina * Peak Human Strength * Peak Human Wisdom " Your Story " Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently!